The Immortal Game
by Lady Tallulah
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Bakura's wife starts a dangerous love affair with the Pharaoh's son, Atem. Will they be able to be together, or will fate tear them apart? (Contains magic and adult themes).
1. Chapter 1

_**(Very long) Authoress' note:**_

_This story is actually going to haunt me for the rest of my life. For anyone who recognizes it, they will probably know I started this story I think about 5 years ago now and for some reason I can't seem to summon up the motivation to finish it. This was my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and in a way it's my baby but to be honest, I feel like I've butchered it over time. What I write is very different to how the story plays out in my mind and because of that I've taken it down, re-posted it, taken it down and then re-posted it too many times to count…_

_Anyway, I thought I'd give it one last attempt before I decide to delete it off the face of the planet and effectively erase a part of my soul forever (dramatic much?)._

_So please let me know if you like/hate/can't live without it, as you will be my guide to whether or not I continue it. And to all the people who actually have a talent for writing (i.e. not me) please give me some constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. I'm a big girl I can take it… I think._

**The Immortal Game**

**Chapter One**

Enchanting music and the smell of burning incense filled the room. A young, white haired man sat still and rather enticed by the three dancers who performed their routine before him. He sat on his usual wooden chair slowly sipping a glass of red wine. The girls who danced for him were the main reason he frequented this bar as often as he did. He drank a lot and poured a good amount of gold coins into the hands of the owners. In return they looked after him well.

The man polished off the remainder of his wine, his greedy lips searched the rim of the glass for every last drop. As he stood the dancers stopped their movements and waited patiently for his decision. This was normally the point in time where he would choose his favorite of them all and make his way to one of the guest rooms upstairs for a little 'private show'.

Though today he just wasn't quite in the mood. He had a lot on his mind recently and as much as bedding one of the women before him usually appealed his mind wondered elsewhere. He growled under his breath as he left the bar, leaving the dancers confused.

On exiting the bar the man returned to his underground home. He shared his home, almost a hideout of sorts, with a handful of other men. He was their leader and although he rarely socialized with them they still did as he asked without question. For the man was known across Egypt as the King of Thieves, a title he couldn't help but smile at when someone mentioned it. He had become feared across the land, he had stolen more than his fair share of belongings, raided countless tombs and murdered whoever dared stand in his way.

"Happy birthday Bakura!" his partner in crime Marik, patted him on the back as he walked down the hallway.

"Is it that day already?" he groaned.

"Don't tell me you'd forgotten."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"Well your present from me is in your room," Marik couldn't help but laugh.

Bakura raised a brow, curious as what he found to be so funny.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"Let's just say, it's a little entertainment before dinner."

With that said, Marik grinned and walked away.

When Bakura returned to his chamber he was more than surprised by what he saw. His little 'entertainment before dinner' was a woman Marik had tied to his bed.

The woman in question was not just any young woman that had crossed Marik's path. Oh no, Bakura recognized her immediately as the woman who sold flowers down at the farmer's market. Though she was a poor, dirty, peasant girl, there was something about her charisma that had attracted Bakura to her. On passing her in the market one day Bakura had joked to Marik that should she ever take a bath, he would most certainly like to take her to bed.

However, Bakura hadn't actually expected Marik to do the dirty work in cleaning her and bringing her to his bed but without a second thought he approached her with a lustful grin on his face. He noticed she had been stripped of her usual tatty dress and was now dolled up in a promiscuous red outfit. He was amazed at how well she had scrubbed up. He thought she could almost pass off as an escort of a wealthy nobleman. She lowered her head in shyness as he approached, her wavy black hair fell forward and hid her face. He stopped in front of her and brought his hand to her chin. He tilted her head up to meet her gaze. Her blue eyes held so much mystery, like the deep ocean itself. She pulled her face away from his grasp, much to Bakura's displeasure. He slapped her hard across the cheek and her face was thrown to the side from the force. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she swallowed deep her anger and her pride.

He gripped her face. "You are mine now. You give in to my every desire. The rules are simple; you run and I will kill you." He threatened her as he lay down his authority.

"Do you hear me?" he yelled when she didn't respond.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Yes, master." He corrected her, lifting his hand and threatening to hit her again.

"Yes, master." She cowered, her body now trembling.

Bakura dropped his hand and removed his red coat.

"What's your name?" he asked throwing his coat on the floor.

"Priya."

She noticed his eyes narrow as she spoke.

"My name is Priya… _master._"

Bakura pulled a knife from his pocket and twirled it effortless between his thumb and index finger. Priya flinched as she noticed the sharp object being moved toward her. He brought the blade to her wrists and thankfully for Priya, only cut the ropes that bound her to the bed.

She sighed from relief as he returned the knife to his pocket, though her relief was short lived.

"Remove your clothes." he ordered.

"Excuse me?" she almost laughed, outraged by his forwardness.

Bakura, already growing impatient by her lack of obedience pushed her down on the bed. He got on top of her and straddled her hips. He pulled the knife from his pocket again and began to cut the material that barely clothed her body.

He had dreamed about this girl many times. He fantasized about how he would one day take both her and her innocence. His lust for her grew every time he passed her on the street. Once, he had almost contemplated buying a bunch of flowers from her just so he could put a voice to her face.

As he sat on top of her he could see the fear in her eyes as she tried to squirm her way out of his grasp and for some reason it aroused him even more seeing her so vulnerable. He finally cut her top off and threw the material to the side, leaving her ample chest visible, he brought the knife to her neck.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"Do what I say and you'll give me no reason to."

She closed her eyes and nodded, no longer able to suppress her tears.

"Good answer."


	2. Chapter 2

**LadyTallulah: Name meaning, someone who does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Chapter Two

Bakura sat upright in bed and watched Priya pretend to sleep beside him. He did not trust her to stay the night willingly so he had tied her up once again, to be sure she would not flee. He noticed the burn marks on her wrists from where she had attempted to free herself from the ropes that tied her to his bed earlier that day. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He wanted nothing more than to wake her and have his way with her once again. He smirked slightly with eyes still shut. He thought about how easily she had given in to him. He thought she would have had a little more fight in her, a little more bite. But she lay down and accepted her fate. '_Pathetic' He thought._

"I know you're not asleep." He said.

Priya knew he was watching her but she chose not to respond.

"Where's your family?" He asked, though he did not really care, he just wished to hear her voice.

"Why? They have nothing you would want."

Bakura was surprised by her response "You think I wish to rob them?"

"Isn't that what you do?"

"So you know who I am then?" He was intrigued now.

"Everybody knows who you are."

Bakura smiled at her words. He liked to know people knew about him.

"You never answered my question."

"You never answered mine."

"Yours?" Bakura raised a brow.

"Yes, why do you wish to know about my family?"

"Curiosity."

Priya still refused to look at him. "I have no family."

"Why do you sell flowers then?"

"To provide for myself." she growled.

"You'd make a lot more money selling yourself."

Priya rolled over at looked at him in disgust. "I would never be anyone's whore, least of all yours."

Bakura laughed "But you already are."

Her eyes narrowed "Not willingly."

Bakura closed his eyes and lay back down. He brought his arms up and folded them behind his head.

"When are you going to let me go?" she asked.

"Whenever I tire of you."

"And when will that be?"

He didn't answer her and she lay there awaiting a response for some time before she realised he had fallen asleep. She sat up and brought her hands to her chest. She struggled against the rope, morphing her hands in different positions in an attempt to slide the rope off her wrists. She growled in frustration. He had tied the rope far too tight for her to escape. She looked around for a knife, she remembered he had one earlier but his clothes were scattered on the other side of the room and too far out of reach. Though he wasn't a gentleman, she knew he wasn't stupid. There would be nothing left around that she could use to her advantage. Even if she could leave she knew whoever had taken her rode a long way out of the city to get her there. She would never make it back to the city on foot. Even with a miracle, she knew Bakura would easily find her.

She lay back down in defeat. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She had already cried once this evening and she refused to do it again.

* * *

When Priya awoke the next morning she found Bakura had gone. In his replacement a young woman sat on the bed next to her. The woman smiled at her, a hint of pity in her expression.

"Good morning." She said buoyantly.

"Hi." Priya returned her greeting suspiciously.

"My name's Lotus. I'm Marik's wife. Bakura asked me to stay with you while they went out today."

Priya nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"My husband was the one who brought you here." Lotus continued. "I'm really sorry…"

"Why would he bring me here?"

Lotus laughed. "Bakura's been fascinated with you for a while."

"How is that funny?" Priya snapped, rather annoyed with this overzealous girl.

"It's not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just well… Bakura doesn't get attached to things easily."

"Things?"

"Women. I mean-"

"Can you untie me?" Priya interrupted, trying to change the subject, she was already sick of hearing about the thief.

Lotus hesitated "I can't."

The two fell silent, neither having a clue what to say to the other. Lotus noticed the bruises that had formed around Priya's neck from where Bakura must have choked her.

"It'll get better." She tried to reassure her.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm not staying here."

"I admire your hope."

"How can you stay with these people?" Priya asked seriously "They're criminals!"

"Because… I love Marik."

Priya thought back to the man who she called her husband. He was the one that had taken her from the city. The man who grabbed her on the street, pulled her by her hair and hit her across her cheek to put her in her place. She didn't know how it was possible for someone to love him.

"Well, you're a fool." Priya insulted.

Lotus wasn't offended by her words. She had been called much worse before.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No." Priya lied and lay back down.

Lotus sighed. She had initially been excited when she found out Priya had been brought to their hideout. She had longed for a friend, but she now realized that may be harder than first thought.

* * *

Bakura returned later in the day and sent Lotus back to Marik. He looked at Priya as she sat obediently on his bed. She was wrapped in a sheet, unable to have dressed herself all day with her hands still bound. He was pleased Lotus had obeyed his order and not released her even to bathe or dress.

"Get up." He ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Priya obeyed his command and stood from the bed. He walked over to her and cut the rope with his knife.

"You need a bath. Lotus left you some clothes."

She walked cautiously over to the clothes he had pointed to and picked out a cream dress. She looked over at Bakura, his back was turned to her as he removed his jacket.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." He smirked.

Priya's heart sank. She couldn't relive what she had experienced last night. She wouldn't be his toy. She would rather die. She looked at the door and before she could comprehend what she was doing her legs were already running in its direction. She tried to open it but it was locked. She was crying now as she jiggled the handle desperately willing it to open. She could hear Bakura laugh.

"Do you really think I would leave the door unlocked?"

"Please just let me go!" she cried and crouched down next to the door.

Bakura stormed over and grabbed her by her hair, she flinched at his roughness. He forced her to her feet and made her look him in the eyes. He dropped her back down to the floor and stood on her hand, crushing her fingers with the weight of his body.

"I think you need to learn your place."

**So what's new with me? Hmm nothing really. I'm attempting to re-write all the chapters I still have of this story, which is a lot more work than I expected…**

**As always, please review, follow, favorite…  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Priya remained Bakura's prisoner for a long time after she was captured. Despite his brutality toward her on the first few nights, once she had learned her place, and the fact that she had no voice, his attitude toward her changed. She promised him she would not attempt to run, she would not scream nor cry, she would do what he wanted so long as he kept his hands off her face. Though he had promised he would no longer hit her, so long as she obeyed him, he still installed a certain fear in her. She could never tell what he was thinking and his moods changed as quickly as the wind.

Bakura had always paid for the company of woman and after a while of forcing himself on Priya he decided he wanted more. He wanted her to come to him willingly. Her love was a game, one he wished to win. He wanted to know he had the power to make her do what he wanted. To wait on him hand and foot, not because he forced her to but because she wanted to. He thought there was no better feeling of control than brainwashing her to think she would be helpless without him. And so, he started bringing her home gifts; jewellery, fine foods and wine. She never accepted his offers. She knew what he was doing, and it was a sick game that he played. She wanted a man who loved her, not one that viewed her as his property.

When Bakura wasn't trying to buy her love he spent his days out. Lotus told Priya he and Marik spent their days at a market a few towns over, selling the stolen goods they collected in the evenings. Because of this, Priya spent most of her time with Lotus.

Lotus was a very happy-go-lucky kind of girl. She reminded Priya of the girl she used to be before she was brought to the underground. She and Marik had been together almost all their lives. They grew up next door to each other and when their village was attacked Lotus was taken away by some strange men and auctioned off to the highest bidder. She became a slave at a whore house in the city. Marik never stopped searching for her and when he finally found her, he promised never to let her go again.

"I owe him my life." Lotus had told Priya. "That's why I stay with him. Deep down, he is a good man."

Priya couldn't help but like the story. She liked the idea Lotus had found her prince, even though he was a criminal.

One morning Marik and Bakura decided to take the two girls out to the market with them. Not long after getting there Priya made the regretful decision to run. She hadn't got far before Bakura caught up with her. That night he beat her so badly she thought she would never see again.

Due to her stupidity, she was never allowed to leave the underground again. When the two girls were left alone, Bakura entrusted Lotus with the responsibility of keeping her from running. Surprisingly, Lotus never had to restrain her, after her failed attempt at the market, she never tried to escape again. Lotus always thought that was the day she gave up, the day Bakura finally broke her spirit.

Eventually Bakura grew tired of waiting for Priya's love and in the end he forced her hand in marriage. They married at a small temple a few towns over. Their only guests were Marik and Lotus. And based on the drunken Priest that conducted the wedding, Priya wasn't overly convinced their marriage was legal.

* * *

Bakura and Marik left one day to go to the market as they did regularly. Time seemed to pass slower than normal as the two girls waited for their husbands' return. They tried to figure out the time of day but it was difficult with no windows or doors to look out. Lotus commented that they had been gone for quite some time and she was growing worried as well as hungry. Priya only hoped that Bakura had died.

The sun outside was slowly setting and unbeknownst to them the Pharaoh's soldiers were almost at their destination. Pharaoh Aknamkanon had sent an army of soldiers in search of Bakura after receiving an anonymous tip that he lived far out in the desert in an underground village. As Bakura's gang sat around feasting and praising themselves in their dining hall they were clueless to know that outside they were slowly being surrounded. One by one they were to be interrogated until the King of Thieves was found, captured and killed.

"Over here!" One of the soldiers beckoned the others.

He pushed the sand away with his feet and then stomped his foot down. A hollow thump was heard but the echo was not enough to disrupt the dining thieves below. What lay beneath him was a wooden door; the entrance way to the underground.

"He's found it!" Another called out.

The other soldiers began to run over, every single one gripping their swords in hand. They were nervous, the sweat formed on their brows and in the palms of their hands. It happened like a blur. It was not thought out how they would enter but what came out was a rampage of violence and power. They smashed the wooden door and ran down the stairs one by one flinging their swords. They reached the thieves who tried to fight as best as they could, but they were too surprised, unarmed and the Pharaoh's men were strong. The soldiers kept coming out of nowhere, far out numbering the thieves.

"Where's Bakura?" a man shouted pointing his sword toward his next victim.

There was no answer.

Growing impatient he yelled again "Where is he?"

The man being questioned only managed a smirk.

For crooks their loyalty was strong. They all knew betraying Bakura would give them no reason to want to live. And so they just fought as best they could, never to lose their pride.

"Priya. What's going on?" Lotus whispered and clung to the other girl.

"I don't know."

They both jumped as they heard a crash down the hall. Priya went to the door and slowly opened it. She peaked her head out. She could see people running further down the hall. She gasped and closed the door, locking it in the hope it would keep them safe.

She turned back to Lotus. "I think we're being attacked."

"What?" Lotus gasped. "W-we have to get out of here!"

They could hear the voices getting louder. Closer.

"There's no time Lotus!"

"Over here!" they heard a guard call.

Priya grabbed Lotus by her hand. "Quickly, you have to hide."

She pulled Lotus to the wooden cupboard Bakura kept his clothes in. She opened the door and pushed her inside. It was a small cupboard, with only enough space for one.

"No!" Lotus insisted. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You have to hide."

"But they'll kill you."

"I'll be fine." She said again.

"Please Priya, don't leave me alone." The blonde girl was crying now.

"Lotus, you have to calm down."

Another crash could be heard and soon there was banging on the door of their room.

"Whatever happens, don't open the door. Okay? Don't make a sound." And with that said, Priya closed the cupboard door.

She turned around swiftly as the guard finally broke the door down. Priya looked around but there was nowhere to run.

"You!" The man yelled and pointed at her. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" she asked, knowing fully well who he was after.

"Don't play games."

Lotus sat quietly in the cupboard, her hands placed over her mouth to stifle any sound her crying body decided to make.

The man approached her and grabbed her by her upper arm. Priya tried to pull herself out of his grasp but he was just too strong. She kicked and screamed for him to release her but he dragged her easily out of the room and down the hallway.

"That's Bakura's wife!" she heard another man's mistress yell. "Take her and leave us be! She's the one you want! She knows where he is!"

'Traitor' Priya thought.

"Is this true?" the soldier who held her asked.

She didn't say anything so he threw her to another soldier.

"Take her with us! She'll talk eventually…"

**Oh no, what's going to happen to Priya now? Don't worry, I promise you all won't have to wait another 2-3 months to find out! I have about 15 chapters written and I'm going to make it a priority to get them edited and uploaded as soon as I can.**

**Thank you to ****Ataahua and Noone for their reviews of my other two chapters.**

** If you like this story please feel free to click on my name and check out my other two stories; The King's Thief and Carina. The King's Thief is a Bakura/OC and Carina is a Marik/OC.  
**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Priya arrived at the palace she was taken straight to the dungeon. She sat for what felt like an eternity waiting for someone to come and take her to her death. She could see from a crack in the roof that the day had turned to night. Her eyelids were now heavy and despite her terror she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Wake up!" A tall man ordered as he opened up her prison cell.

She awoke startled, memories from the day before flooded her mind. She had been dreaming she had a home, with a husband who actually loved her. She was thrown back to reality when the man spoke again.

"The Pharaoh has requested your presence."

She got to her feet and brushed the dust off her dress as much as she could before the man pulled her arms behind her back. She winced at his roughness. He bound her wrists in chains and pushed her out to walk in front of him.

They left the dungeon and walked through the halls of the palace. Priya was in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful place in all her life. The ceiling was high and held up by tall alabaster pillars. There were beautiful vases everywhere and the walls were etched with pictures of which she assumed were the previous Pharaohs, Queens and Priests of Egypt. The writing was neatly written, none of which she could read but she imagined it to tell the most incredible stories.

"The Pharaoh…" the guard spoke "…would like to speak with you before deciding your punishment... If I were you…" he looked down in sympathy towards her "I would tell him everything you know and then beg for mercy."

Priya swallowed hard. She didn't know anything. She had no idea where Bakura was but she knew they would not believe her.

As they walked her into the throne room all eyes were on her. She felt uneasy as the guard escorted her to the middle of the room and forced her to her knees. She bowed her head more in shame than of respect for the Pharaoh who sat tall on his throne before her. He looked down upon the young girl, anger plastered over his face. His priests stood either side of him, millennium items in hand. The Pharaoh rose to his feet taking large, slow steps towards her.

"What is your name?" he asked in a clear, loud voice.

She kept her head down as she replied. "Priya."

"And you are the wife of the thief Bakura are you not?"

"I am…" she barely whispered.

"Then you should know of his whereabouts?"

"I am afraid I do not."

"You dare lie to your Pharaoh?" a tall brown haired man bellowed while stepping forward.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon raised his hand to silence his priest.

"My dear…" he crouched down to her and lifted her chin, his eyes staring her down, "I will ask you one more time… where is he?"

"I do not know…"

"Very well then." he stood up and turned to his priest. "High Priest Seto… bring out her Ka so we may see what kind of evil she possesses!"

Priya looked up, confusion spread across her face. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the tall brown haired man who has yelled at her before came forward. He held a golden object out in front of her. It started to glow and quickly after it sent a beam of light towards her. Scared and helpless, she cried out as she felt the life being sucked out of her.

Within seconds a beam of light ejected from her body and rose quickly in to the air. It twirled around like a whirlwind and soon formed an upper body, two legs, two arms and a head. Long blonde hair flowed down the figure and a set of feathered wings emerged from its back. The priests stood wide eyed once the light subsided. What stood before them appeared to be an angel. The angel wore a gold and white dress with a jeweled encrusted mask hiding her face from the mortals that looked toward her. Priya's cries stopped as her body fell limp to the floor.

"Holy Ra…" one of the priests whispered.

The angel turned to look at the unconscious girl lying on the floor below her, and then turned to the cause of her pain. She held out her hands, her body illuminated as it had done earlier and then out of nowhere she summoned a long, golden staff. She pointed it out towards the Pharaoh's men. She was about to move to strike when Pharaoh Aknamkanon came forward and shouted out.

"Stop, we mean her no harm!"

He walked from his place among the priests and back out onto the floor.

"We mean her no harm…" he spoke again gently.

The angel looked at him; she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She lowered her staff and nodded, she knew the Pharaoh was a man of good word.

"Please return to where you came." he spoke as his millennium puzzle glowed, sealing the Ka back to the body in which it resided.

A young man stood in the back entrance way of the room. He was partially hidden from view by the velvet red curtain that hung beside him. He had come to meet his father for a history lesson but instead appeared just in time to witness the commotion arising in the throne room.

"High Priest Seto… bring out her Ka so we may see what kind of evil she possesses!" he had heard his father yell.

He knew his father and his priests were always experimenting with shadow magic so he thought he knew what he was to expect next. He was soon to be taught the secrets of this dark power for he was next in line to be Pharaoh.

When the girl's Ka was brought out before them the prince stood back in awe. He had seen many people's Ka before but none like this girls. He looked toward his father who although as shocked as he, wore no signs of fear. He loved that about his father. He was a strong man. The prince watched the way his father approached the Ka, he studied his body language and the way he addressed it. His father spoke truly from his heart when he said he would not bestow any harm towards the girl and when her Ka was once again sealed inside her body, silence washed over the room.

"Retrieve the maids and have this girl taken to a spare room in the palace." The Pharaoh ordered his guards.

"Yes your highness!" they responded immediately.

"Rashid!" the Pharaoh called quickly before he started to leave with the others.

Rashid was his most trusted guard. He was a tall, heavily build man with a long pony tail and a half face of tattoos.

"Yes, your highness." He bowed.

"Until I am certain this mysterious woman is of no threat to neither my family nor the people of Egypt, I ask that you watch over her at all times. Do not let her out of your sight, do you understand?"

"Yes, Pharaoh." He bowed once more.

Rashid approached the girl and picked her up gently. He noted her skin felt hot, almost as if she were running a fever. He carried her out and followed the maids who escorted him to the room she was to stay in.

"Father…" The man from behind the curtain emerged and approached the Pharaoh.

"Atem… what are you doing here?"

"Who was that girl?" Atem ignored his question and looked out toward where she had just departed.

The Pharaoh sighed, "I previously only believed her to be the wife of the thief, Bakura. However, now I am not sure. Son, what I do know is she possesses an incredibly powerful Ka. One I hope will not be used for evil."

* * *

Priya awoke later in the day to find her body consumed with pain. She lay on her back looking up to the sky, she could see Gods and angels sitting on clouds, drinking wine and smiling down on her and in this momentary delusion she assumed herself dead. She brought her left hand up to her head and rubbed her eyes, realizing her after life was actually just a painting on the ceiling.

"I am glad to see you are awake." Rashid's gruff voice greeted her.

Priya sat up quickly. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice trembling. She examined her surroundings not recognizing a thing. "And where am I?"

"Please don't be frightened. You are in a guest room at the palace. The Pharaoh has requested your presence for longer here. He has asked me to look after you."

"N- No I can't be here!' She started to panic. Despite the pain she tried to stand up.

"Please you must rest." Rashid insisted as he tried get her to lie back down.

"Don't touch me!" Priya shouted making Rashid step back in surprise.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, hoping that would comfort her somehow.

She looked at him suspiciously as if trying to read his mind. Rashid moved away from her and watched as she reluctantly lay back down.

* * *

The Pharaoh returned after his dinner to the throne room to meet with his guardians and further discuss the events of the early afternoon.

"Keeping her here in the palace is dangerous!" Preist Seto was the first to speak up. "She sided with the enemy and should be punished as any traitor should!"

"I do not think she is evil." Isis spoke calmly. "I may not be able to see what the future holds for her but I do not sense evil surrounding her…"

"You cannot see into her future?" Pharaoh Aknamkanon asked surprised.

"No my Pharaoh, I imagine it is the strength of her Ka that is blocking me from seeing it with my millennium necklace."

"Exactly! Her power is too strong and in the wrong hands she will bring forth destruction…"

"But she is not in the wrong hands anymore Seto, she is in the care of our hands"

"…Isis is right" Mahado spoke. "My Pharaoh… what if we trained her here? She can surely be taught the difference between right and wrong. Her power could be used on our side, to protect Egypt, not destroy it. We cannot judge her heart and soul based on the actions of her husband."

"What do you think Shimon?" Aknamkanon asked his elder and trusted friend.

"I think Mahado has raised a valid point…"

Seto rolled his eyes. "She should be killed!"

Mahado continued. "She could be a powerful alliance, but we must first find where her loyalties lie."

"And how are we going to find that?" The sceptical blue eyed priest asked.

"Time will tell… if her soul is pure, we will be able to see it" Isis finished.

**R&R!**


End file.
